The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Internal combustion engines compress and ignite a mixture of air and fuel in a cylinder to produce power. An imbalance in the air-fuel mixture may produce excessive emissions in exhaust gases exiting the cylinders. An oxygen concentration sensor may measure oxygen concentration levels in the exhaust gas. By measuring the oxygen concentration in the exhaust gas, the air-fuel mixture may be adjusted to improve combustion efficiency and reduce excessive emissions.